


Illiya

by Lady_Vossler



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler
Summary: Made a dumb character, and had a stupid idea.  So I wrote it.





	1. Chapter 1

Alucard was unsure of what to make of the small horde of daggers and knives scattered all around the clearing before him. He had felt something was off. This was not what he expected. 

His ear twitched at a noise just on the edge of his awareness. Taking that as a cue, the dhampir found a hiding spot high up in a nearby tree. Perhaps the mystery of the scattered weapons would be solved soon.

One of Dracula’s night beasts stalked cautiously into the clearing, sniffing at a dagger here and there. It meandered towards the center where, Alucard noted from his vantage point, there was some torn clothing heaped in a pile.

The beast loomed over the clothing, and a growl rumbled from its chest. It was then that things sprang into motion. Well, a single dagger did anyway.

One second the weapon was still, the next it was flung into the beast’s side by some invisible force. Alucard narrowed his eyes and looked for the vampire, knowing that particular skill very well.

 

More knives were thrown by an invisible hand towards the beast. One by one they hit it, each causing a dreadful response from the stung creature.

Alucard watched the the beast turned to flee. A figure sprang out of the bushes on the left side of the clearing, giving a target, or bait, depending on how well the next few seconds went. The beast turned towards the movement and charged.

The humanoid rolled out of the way, and motioned at a dagger when their feet were below them once again. The dagger flew through the air and hit the night beast in the throat.

The battle went round and round. The beast would charge or attack and the vampire, face obscured by a hood would use small bursts of telekinesis to throw a dagger into the night terror. This strategy eventually wore down the monstrosity and the vampire stood over it’s smoking corpse.

The figure studied the sky, possibly noting how light it was. The motion showed part of a pale face and dark hair. What he could see, Alucard could not put a name to.

The vampire started running east, and the hidden dhampir kept pace. With the direction and it’s silhouette clear on the horizon, it wasn’t difficult to discern the stranger’s destination.

Once there, the vampire circled the base of the ridiculous castle once, then tried a side door, which was locked. It was that moment that Alucard had had enough.

“Can I help you?”  
The stranger spun at Alucard’s intensely dry tone. He stood, arms crossed, waiting for the answer.

“Um...no?” The question in the proffered answer did not spark confidence in the dhampir.

“I am the lord of this castle, and I had the… honor of watching you take down that night beast. I don’t know you, and the sun is going to come up in an hour. I take it you are new to the area and need a place to stay. Now tell me… why shouldn’t I leave you out here to burn?”

The stranger took off the hood.

“Fuck you.”

Alucard blinked.

“Look at you all high and mighty and suave,” the stranger said again, tossing their hair over a shoulder. “I have a big castle and the status with it. I don’t need to help out a poor woman. I just stalk her and try to intimidate her.”

She scowled and continued, “Fine, I’ll find shelter elsewhere.”

“Wait,” Alucard was stunned but the word still managed to come out of his mouth.  
///

“Here,” Alucard opened a door and looked at the other dhampir (curious how that had come up) to offer the room to her.

“Thank you. Please, call me Liya.”

“Liya?”

“Illiya.”

“Illiya. I hope this is shelter enough.”

“It is, thank you.” The words were sincere, although she never met his eye. Alucard decided to leave it at that, and left the dhampir to the guest room for the day.


	2. Ghost of the Castle

Alucard sat in a chair before a fireplace in the library. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at the flames and thought.  His guest was a hallway over, just near enough he would hopefully catch the sound of the door opening.  The dhampir wasn't sure what to make of the woman.  She had taken down a night beast all by herself, but using an interesting method.  Only using telekinesis to throw a dagger, but not wield the weapon past the initial throw.  Sure, the strategy had merit, but what about when the woman had stood before the beast?  And why scatter the daggers, why not just have them on your person and arc their trajectory where you wanted?  There were more elegant solutions to that fight.

 

That wasn't the only thing bothering Alucard.  Most beings of the night noted his power quickly and either backed down or picked a fight.  She may have been verbally aggressive, but she never physically attacked.  Alucard shook his head.  There was no use wondering about the strange dhampir, she would be gone tomorrow.

 

"This place is huge.  How do you know someone else isn't living here without your knowledge?"

 

Alucard spun in his seat to see Illiya in the library doorway.

 

"This is my home.  I would know," Alucard said with a hint of coldness to his voice.  Illiya smirked, which caught him off-guard.  She waved a hand through the air as if to dispel his confusion.

 

"If I said 'pretty please', would you let me stay a few more days?"

 

Alucard narrowed his eyes before replying, "Why would I let you stay?"

 

"Because I have a sad backstory and you're a gentleman."

 

Again, Alucard was caught off-guard.  As she crossed into the room and sat across from him, he took a breath a collected himself.

 

"Alright, I'll play.  What is your sad backstory?"

 

Illiya looked at him, then quickly shifted her gaze to the fire.  She apparently hadn't expected him to ask.  She wove a tale of a sad little girl, verbally abused by a father.  Typical, a bit cliched as she continued on about leaving to find her own way, and eventually coming to this castle and meeting him.  Alucard kept silent, watching her face more than actually listening.  She was either a very good liar, or telling the truth.  Wasn't that always the way of things.  The lord of the castle gave a quiet sigh when she finished, mentally wishing she hadn't been right about his gentlemanly status.

"You may stay a few more days."

 

//////

 

She stayed longer than that.  How she kept avoiding him, Alucard couldn't figure out.  What he did learn was that she couldn't use telekinesis well, but could stay quiet and hidden better than a child trying to avoid the monster under their bed.  Eventually Alucard quit trying to get her to leave.  Illiya was the ghost of the castle.  She didn't bother him, or mess with any of his things, but she would appear and listen to him talk as he reviewed a book or a memory.

 

He let her stay, and she kept to herself.  Alucard guessed if she wouldn't leave, at least she wasn't in the way.


End file.
